deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Advanced Suit
The Elite Advanced Suit appears in Dead Space 2, and can be found after completing the game. It is located in Chapter 11. It can be bought from the Store for 50,000 Credits. As with all Elite suits, the only benefit to buying it is the bonus effect it offers as there is no increase in armor or inventory space to the Riot Security Suit obtained for free at the start of New Game+. Effects The Elite Advanced Suit gives you 25% armor protection, 25 inventory slots, 10% damage boost to all of your weapons and a 15% boost to your Stasis duration. Location The Elite Advanced Suit will be found near the end of your second playthrough of Chapter 11. After taking the large yellow elevator up and defeating the large Necromorph group, instead of exiting the elevator, turn around and you should see the Schematic in front of you just beyond your normal reach. Use Kinesis to pull it over to you and pick it up. Appearance The appearance of the Elite Advanced Suit and the Advanced Suit are slightly different, some key differences being: *Armor pieces being a black color. *Armor pieces having a texture which resembles carbon fiber. *Some suit parts colored a midnight purple or blue. Trivia *There was a glitch in the PC version that didn't allow people to get the Elite suits and the Hand Cannon without downloading a modded save file. This has since been patched. *If observed carefully, the Elite Advanced Suit is NOT air-tight, as Isaac's neck is not fully covered by the folding helmet or the suit collar, small parts of Isaac's skin can be seen from behind the helmet. This is most easily seen during the suit-equipping cinematic. This is likely a developer oversight, as the standard Advanced Suit does not have this problem. *This suit has a problem identical to the Zealot / Security Suit safe issue. It cannot be kept in your safe at the same time as the Hacker Suit; one will be deleted upon equipping the other. In order to get the deleted suit back, you must find its Schematic again. *It would seem that the Hologram Projector on the chest is too physically prominent, and would in actuality slightly impede a person's movement. However, this is only when the player is holding a gun (it is most obvious if holding a longer gun, i.e. the Pulse Rifle, the Contact Beam, the Javelin Gun, e.t.c.). This trait can also be seen on the other versions of the Advanced Suit. *Strangely, the Schematic and non-Store inventory name for this suit is "Advanced Elite Suit". In the store however, it is given as "Elite Advanced Suit". *Since the suit has carbon fiber on it, the suit can be more flexible, withstand high amounts of heat and low temperatures, and to note that carbon fiber is one of the most expensive types of fiber. This makes the cost in Credits make sense. *When buying this suit while wearing the Elite Vintage Suit, the cost is 42,499 credits, instead of 42,500, which is 15% less than the original 50,000. * This suit appeared in early Dead Space 3 trailers and art, but was apparently cut from the game. Several clips in an early trailer show Isaac in a heavily damaged Elite Advanced Suit on Tau Volantis, and an intact one in space scenes. The reason for it being cut is unclear. Gallery = =